The Rule
by Prism0467
Summary: Naruto can’t resist Gaara, but what about the rule? What will they do? One-shot. NaruGaa AU Yaoi


**A/N:** It's me again. This one-shot was originally intended to be the third chapter of _Oranges_, which got such favorable response (thank you all for that, really!) that I was inspired to rework this a little to stand on its own. I now provide for your reading pleasure, _The Rule,_ which represents my humble attempt at humor.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.

**Title**: The Rule

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: NaruGaaNaru (yes, the boys are back!)

**Summary**: Naruto can't resist Gaara, but what about the rule? What will they do?

**Warning**: Un-beta'd; lime, language; yaoi

* * *

Long-time lovers Naruto and Gaara got out of bed on time that morning. While Naruto showered, Gaara stripped the bed and started the laundry, then dressed the bed with clean linen and opened the window to let the air in. While Gaara showered, Naruto made breakfast.

Gaara emerged from the bathroom, still dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. His short hair had been towel-dried into messy crimson spikes. Lured by the sound of singing and the smell of coffee brewing, he made his way to the kitchen. What he found there brought a great big smile to Gaara's heart.

Naruto stood over a frying pan on the stove with a fork in his hand, singing Gackt's _Vanilla_. He, too, wore a towel around his waist, a pair of shower shoes and a quartz crystal suspended from a brown leather cord around his neck. His damp, curly, bright blond hair hung in his eyes.

Gaara walked up to his lover and pressed his wet, naked body against Naruto's side as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the taller man's cheek. Naruto turned and bent to give Gaara a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning sexy." Naruto stared into the bewitching seafoam-green eyes of his lover and smiled big. Damned if he wasn't the sexiest thing on planet Earth standing there, all dripping wet and pale and tattooed.

"Mmmm. Good morning beautiful."

"You want sausage or bacon, sweet stuff?" At this question, Gaara blanched. _'Sweet stuff'?_ Naruto could be so cheesy sometimes.

"Just coffee for now." Gaara sat down at the tiny table in their kitchen.

Naruto moved the pan of scrambled eggs off the heat and turned off the stove. He then walked over to the coffee pot and poured Gaara a mug of hot coffee. He walked around behind Gaara and set the mug down in front of him. Leaning over, Naruto nuzzled Gaara's neck, inhaling his scent. Gaara drank his coffee.

"You're all wet." Naruto began licking the drops of water from Gaara's neck and shoulders. His hot mouth against Gaara's skin felt good—_too_ good. Gaara placed his mug down and turned his head to Naruto.

"You're going to be late."

"Shit, could you blame me?" Naruto began running his hands along Gaara's torso. "You taste so good. You're so fucking sexy."

Naruto's hands were making their way to Gaara's towel. Before Gaara had a chance to stop him, the towel was pulled away from his waist and Naruto was stroking his now-erect penis. Gaara's head fell against Naruto's shoulder, his eyes rolled back, and he hissed.

"_Goddammit_ Naruto," Gaara whined, thrusting into that hand on his cock. "You're like a machine."

"And you love every second, " Naruto quickly responded into Gaara's ear, "don't you?"

Gaara's breath was catching. _Goddammit_, they'd been at this all night! They had a mutually agreed-upon rule not to have sex the hour before Naruto had to leave in the morning, since it usually took multiple rounds before they were satisfied. Gaara himself should have been exhausted, but his body was now responding to Naruto's touch as if it hadn't had it for far longer than five hours. Why could Gaara never resist him? What had Naruto done to him?

_"Naruto,"_ Gaara managed to utter, still thrusting into that skillful hand, "ah, _shit_. You have to finish me." If they had sex now, Naruto might not make it to work at all. But Gaara was aching, something needed to be done.

"Finish me too?" Naruto responded in his lusty sex voice. Gaara managed a nod and turned in his chair. He was already mere seconds from coming.

Naruto moved around in front of the sitting Gaara, got down on his knees and pushed Gaara's knees apart. He looked into Gaara's eyes, glazed with lust. "Watch me", he commanded, then lowered his head to Gaara's twitching erection.

Naruto flattened his tongue across the tip of Gaara's weeping erection, and then licked his lips, loving Gaara's taste. When Gaara whimpered, Naruto took him all the way into his hot mouth.

_"Aaah!" _

While Naruto worked Gaara with his mouth, he used his hands to fondle Gaara's sac. Gaara wove his hands into Naruto's drying locks and began thrusting into Naruto's mouth. He closed his eyes and gave himself to the intoxicating sensations.

"Ah...shit... ah, Naruto..."

Gaara was tensing, it was coming. Naruto felt the sac in his fingers tighten, bobbed his head down further and sucked harder.

"FUCK--_NARUTO!"_ Gaara exploded into Naruto's throat, hot spurts of seed that Naruto drank greedily. Naruto continued to lick Gaara until Gaara pushed him off his now sensitive organ.

Naruto gazed at Gaara's full-body flush, smiling. "You weren't supposed to close your eyes." Gaara tilted his head, then put a hand to Naruto's well-defined chest and pushed.

"On your back, asshole."

Naruto fell back on the kitchen floor. "Ah! That's cold!"

Gaara didn't hear him. He was kneeling between Naruto's legs in seconds, the towel pulled apart and Naruto's erection being pumped in Gaara's fist. The big, hard, hot thing felt so _good_ in Gaara's hand, instantly bringing to mind ultra-sexy memories of the night before. He looked at Naruto, whose eyes were half-lidded and aimed at the ceiling. It was all Gaara could do not to spit-stretch and impale himself on the twitching thing, but he held himself in check. There was no time like the present to work on his impulse control.

As if reading Gaara's thoughts, Naruto told him, "Sit on it."

_Goddammit_. One of them had to put a foot down. Most days it was Naruto who had to do it. "No. You know the rule."

"You know you want to." Naruto's sky-blue eyes twinkled. He was using them to cast his spell on Gaara again, damn him.

_"Stop it._ We had a deal, Naruto."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying to get a piece of _aaaah--"_

Gaara took the head of Naruto's big cock into his lips, tasting the pre-cum that pooled there, and then licking his lips. He was as addicted to the taste of Naruto as Naruto was to the taste of him.

_"Mmmmmm",_ Gaara hummed, then, while fisting the base of Naruto's cock, took the rest of it into his mouth.

_"SHIT!"_

Gaara hummed and bobbed. He held the base firmly with one hand, stroking intermittently, while fondling Naruto's sac with the other. Gaara knew this would get Naruto off quickly, a goal since Gaara was having trouble restraining himself. He wanted to stick his fingers into Naruto's ass, but he knew if he did, he'd have to follow them with his tongue, and then his cock--but they just didn't have that kind of time.

Naruto squirmed. This sight of his lover's mouth around his cock was driving him crazy. He wanted to be buried deeply inside him right now. At the moment it didn't matter to Naruto if he _ever_ left their apartment again, employment be damned. But Gaara was trying to be strong. Self-discipline was something Gaara had never had much of until he met Naruto. Gaara was thinking of Naruto, of Naruto's schedule, of Naruto's job. It wasn't that he didn't want Naruto, far from it, and Naruto knew it.

"Holy fuck, Gaara, that's--" Naruto's breathing was speeding up. Gaara felt Naruto's sac tighten. He removed his mouth from Naruto's cock, and then used the tip of his tongue to lick its thick vein. "That's what Naruto?"

"Gaara! What the--"

Before Naruto could get the sentence out, Gaara took him as far into his throat as possible and hummed LOUDLY. Naruto's eyes crossed as he exploded in Gaara's mouth.

_"AAAAH!_ GAARA! _NNGH--!"_ His orgasm was so intense, that if Gaara and Naruto hadn't known better they'd have sworn Naruto hadn't spent the night in bed with Gaara having multiple orgasms.

Gaara swallowed everything. He let Naruto's flaccid cock fall from between his lips and sighed. Gaara was getting another erection. _I'm as bad as the blond,_ he thought to himself.

Naruto looked into the face of his lover. Cum leaked from the corners of Gaara's mouth. Naruto smiled at this, then took his finger and scooped the cum from Gaara's face. "You missed some," Naruto told him, sucking the finger into his mouth and tasting his own essence.

Gaara got up from the floor and quickly turned and grabbed his towel to cover himself. If Naruto noticed that Gaara was hard again, they could wind up in a vicious cycle of this that could last for hours. Gaara had to wonder to himself how either of them managed to get _anything_ done in a day when they were so constantly horny together?!

Gaara shook his head, picking up his coffee from the kitchen table and taking a sip. _Bleck_, he thought to himself, wrinkling his nose and setting the mug back on the table, _shouldn't chase cum with coffee._ Gaara used his thumb to scoop the cum from the other corner of his mouth and sucked his fingertip. _I missed some_, he thought to himself.

Naruto got up from the floor, muttering something about a hummer being the absolute best way to begin the day while replacing his towel and placing a peck on Gaara's cheek. "I gotta get dressed," he declared, and made his way to the bedroom.

Gaara followed Naruto's exit with his eyes, then stole a look at the clock. It was twenty minutes until Naruto had to be out of the door. Gaara sighed, and then turned to make Naruto a breakfast sandwich to take with him since he wouldn't have time to eat.

He'd take care of his 'problem' after Naruto left. _Yeah_.


End file.
